The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus comprising a housing and loud speaker mounted in the housing, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus having a sound directing device.
A user of a mobile telephone listening by placing the loud speaker or earpiece close to his ear. Therefore, the sound from the loud speaker should be sufficiently low in order to not cause impaired hearing of the user. Some mobile phones are provided with a PMR (private mobile radio) function, which when it is activated generates a high sound level in the loud speaker, for example during a call, so that the user can hear a call in the phone from a remote distance. In this particular mode it is not allowable to put the loud speaker close to the user""s ear because the sound is too loud.
There are several prior art devices solving the problem of changing the level of the sound generated by the loud speaker in order to prevent impaired hearing of the user. One known solution provides two loud speakers, one for the mobile phone, which generates a low sound level, and another for the PMR function, which generates a higher sound level. This solution is expensive and complicated, because two loud speakers have to be mounted in the electronic device. Additionally it is required that the user has activated the correct loud speaker when using the mobile phone. However, the user may use the wrong loud speaker when he intends to use the mobile phone, while a call is just received at the moment with the PMR function activated. Hence, the high sound level is transmitted straight into the user""s ear, probably causing impaired hearing.
Another technology using only one loud speaker is available, which intends to solve the above mentioned problem. This device comprises a switch controlled by the user, wherein the switch activates either the mobile phone or the PMR function. The sound level is controlled at the same time. However, there is also a problem associated with this solution. The user may forget to switch the mode of the phone from the PMR mode to operate in a mobile phone mode when he intends to use the phone as a conventional mobile phone. Consequently, the PMR function is activated and generates the higher sound level in the loud speaker. When, a call is received the higher sound level will cause impaired hearing of the user.
EP-B1-0 087 908 discloses an electroacoustic calling device the volume of whose output may be controlled without alteration of the electrical signals supplied thereto. The housing of the device has a planar member including at least one aperture through which soundwaves may pass substantially unimpeded. Further, the housing has a second planar member which is movable with respect to the first planar member and which includes at least one aperture. The second planar member is positioned so that movement of the planar members with respect to each other causes a variation in the unimpeded path of soundwaves so as to provide variable attenuation of the sound. This device does not provide is not suitable in PMR mode.
EP-A-2 224 449 discloses a telephone terminal equipment having a rotary aperture adjustment cover to allow setting of the sound volume.
Another sound adjusting device is disclosed by JP-A-9 055 971. The device comprises a sound volume changing plate between a speaker and a sound hole provided on the side of a housing controlled from the outside of the housing.
None of these devices solve the problem of avoiding the high sound level generated by the loud speaker, when the PMR function is activated, from being transmitted directly into the ear of the user.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic apparatus comprising a loud speaker which overcomes the above mentioned problem.
This is accomplished by a sound directing device or element according to the invention mounted on an electronic apparatus comprising a housing and a loud speaker mounted in the housing. The sound directing element is mounted for movement between a first position in which the element covers at least part of the loud speaker sound generated by the loud speaker being toned in one direction and redirected in another direction, and a second position in which said at least part of the loud speaker is uncovered.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sound directing element mounted in an electronic apparatus having a switch for adjusting the sound from the loud speaker between a high and a low level.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combined push to talk and mute function button mounted in an electronic apparatus, wherein the microphone is turned off at the same time as the user are listening to an incoming loudspeaking sound.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sound directing element having means indicating the position of the sound direction element.
An advantage of the present invention is its simplicity, cheapness, user friendliness and safety. Furhter, the sound directing device is capable of redirecting the sound from the regular loud speaker aperture and consequently eliminates the risk of impaired hearing. Hence, a high call signal can never pass directly into the ear of the user in the direction from the regular loud speaker aperture of the electronic apparatus. Additionally, the sound directing device visually shows when the electronic device is in a PMR mode or in a mobile telephone mode.